Trapped
by stevenU
Summary: Ever wonder how Lapis Lazuli became trapped in her mirror? This story is a fanfiction that will tell you how. I just got bored and made this. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Third story! I`m on a roll these last couple of days! More to come! Basically, I`m on QFeast too, and I made Steven Universe fanfictions before, so. I`m basically just copying and pasting my stories on Qfeast to here. So, enjoy this story!**

A long time ago, there was a Gem. Her name was Blue Diamond. She wore a top with half a black diamond on the front. It was secured by a lace tied in a bow on the back. She wore pants with the others half of the black diamond. Her hair was short, blue hair tied in a ponytail.  
She sat on a ship shaped like a hand. She was the top Gem, going to fight for control over Earth. She commanded every HomeWorld Gem. She loved herself at that time. She had everything she could ever ask for!  
She sat at the Pilot`s seat. She had a map in front of her, telling her every turn she needed to take. A Gem, named Rose Quartz, stood in front of her. This Gem had long, pink, curly hair. She wore a long, white dress that covered her feet completely, with a couple folds at the bottom.  
"Are we taking over another planet?" She asked with sorrow.  
"Yes, and you are going to lead the army! Pick any Gems you want that are on this ship. NOW!" Blue Diamond told her.  
"Um," She asked, coming up with a plan, "Yes ma`am."  
Then, Rose turned and walked towards the exit.

 **End of chapter 1! This story`s going to be finished by today just cause I already finished it on Qfeast. So, please review. That helps me a lot!**

 **StevenU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Yay!**

Rose walked towards the mic. She turned it on and announced for everyone on the ship to hear.  
"Pearl, Sapphire, and Ruby," She said, "Please come down to the Main Control Room."  
A little while later, all three Gems she called came into the room.  
"Uh, Rose, who are all these other Gems?" Ruby asked.  
"These Gems," She said with a giggle, "Are Sapphire and Pearl."  
Pearl came up to Rose Quartz. She wore a long dress that was sky blue. She had white dress shoes. Her hair was straight back.  
"What did you need us for?" She asked.  
"Blue Diamond said I needed to get an army together. You guys are it. You guys are my closest friends. I think I rather be in an army with all of you." Rose replied.  
Ruby was a Gem who wore a red t-shirt with black shorts. She had her hair in an afro shape with a bandana. Sapphire had short, blue hair that covered up both of her eyes. She wore a white tank top with a blue skirt.  
"Get ready. Meet me here when we get to Earth..." Rose Quartz told them, "and don`t be late."

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! Also, I plan on after this story to make a story about Steven Universe going to school. I made this before on Qfeast, so...**

 **See ya soon!**

 **StevenU**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 in one day! I plan to finish this story all in one day, so.. Enjoy!**

Blue Diamond looking outside of her window. She saw Earth in the distance.  
"Not too much father. Tell Rose Quartz to get my army ready." Blue Diamond told a Gem named Topaz.  
Topaz was a Gem with long, blue hair. She wore battle armor all over her. Her Gem was located on her left arm. Her weapon was a beautiful sword. She had a black diamond on her helmet.  
Topaz walked down the hall until she got to Rose`s room. She knocked on the door. The door opened, and Rose stood there.  
"Blue Diamond said to get your army ready. Just, get your army ready!" Topaz said to her.  
"Topaz! I almost forgot about you! You are a part of my army, too!" Rose Quartz said.  
"Oh, um, okay..." Topaz replied.  
Rose got all the other Gems in her army together. She told them all her plans.  
"...just follow me and all of you should be fine." She stated right as they landed on the rocky, old planet.  
Before they left, Blue Diamond told all the ones on the ship that this would be the sight of their Kindergarden. Rose told all the Gems in her army to start digging the hole for the new Gems. Every second she did, she felt more and more guilty. She knew this planet`s death, and all its inhabitends, was all her fault. She felt like it was time for change.  
Finally, when the hole was dug and the Warp Pads where built, her army was told to go home. She took the Warp Pad to the Galaxy Warp that lead to home. She knew she had to save this planet...

 **End of chapter 3! Please review! That helps a lot!**

 **StevenU**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Everyone liking this story so far?**

Blue Diamond looked at the sight of her Kingdergarden. She knew that, after this, even more Gems would obey her. She would call those other Gems back when all the Gems were made, to make Rose destroy this planet.  
-500 Years later-  
Amethyst sat on her sitting rock, next to her friend, Jasper. Jasper was a Gem that had orange skin with red-orange stripes. She had short, white hair with her Gem on her nose. She wore a tank-top with a black diamond on her chest and black pants. She would always talk about how she would one day have more power than even Blue Diamond!  
"One day, Amethyst, one day! And you`ll be my general! We will rule all together!" She said as she sat on the sitting rock with Amethyst.  
"But haven`t you ever thought about other things. I mean, I know I`m supposed to be a Gem like everyone else, but don`t you think this is.." Amethyst paused, "well, mean?"  
"But... but we`ll rule the Galaxy together..."  
"I just don`t think this is right..."  
Suddenly, Rose Quartz walks up.  
"Amethyst, I overheard you. May I speak to you... without company?" Rose asked  
"Amethyst! I gotta go!" Jasper shouted.  
"Of course you do..." Amethyst replied.  
Rose bend down closer to Amethyst.  
"You`re not in trouble. I know you want to save this planet. So do I." Rose Quartz calmly told Amethyst.  
"You, uh, do?" Amethyst asked, skeptical.  
"Yes! Want to join my army? We can save this planet together..."  
"What about Jasper? She`s my friend."  
"Jasper has different thoughts about this planet, Amethyst. She cannot be your friend if you want to save this planet..."  
Amethyst stared. Jasper was her only friend. What if Rose Quartz was lying to her? A test to see if she was true to her planet. Yet again, she wanted to save this planet.  
"I`ll do it!" Amethyst said. "I`ll join you!"

 **Chapter 4! Please review! That`s very helpful!**

 **StevenU**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 everyone! Yay! Story`s almost complete!**

Rose Quartz led Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Topaz up a hill. She turned and faced all of them.  
"Who wants to stay and fight for this planet with me?'" Rose asked.  
Everyone`s hands shot up. Rose Quartz grinned until she saw Pearl`s hand.  
"Pearl, I am going to stay here and fight for this planet. You don`t have to do this with me." Rose said.  
"But I want to." Pearl said.  
"I know you do. Please, please understand. If we lose, we`ll be killed. And if we win, we can never go home again."  
"Oh, why would I ever want to go home if you`re here?"  
"Ha. My Pearl." Rose Quartz said.  
"But, me and Sapphire are... kinda weak." Ruby said.  
"Fuse then. I think you`ll be much stronger!" Rose replied.  
Ruby and Sapphire exchanged faces, then nodded. They started dancing, then they fused to make Garnet.  
"Ha ha ha! I feel so much stronger!" Garnet said.  
"Topaz and Amethyst, gather more Gems from HomeWorld! Until then, everyone else listen to Blue Diamond." Rose said.

 **Interesting? Two more chapters to go until this story is finished! Reviews are greatly helpful! Thanks!**

 **StevenU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Second to last chapter! This story is almost complete! I`m happy! Are you?**

-Years and years later.-  
Topaz and Amethyst finally returned. They had a whole army behind them. Amethyst walked up to Rose, hoping for her approval. Amethyst stared until Rose said,  
"Amethyst and Topaz, nice job. You did well. Pearl, tell this army what to do."  
Rose Quartz looked down at her new army. This army was strong. She knew it. She saw one Gem though, that she couldn`t trust. Lapis. Lapis Lazuli.  
"Lapis Lazuli, come with me. We need to go to the Galaxy Warp." Rose Quartz said.  
"Why?" Lapis Lazuli asked.  
"No time for and explation. Let`s go." Rose Quartz said.  
Blue Diamond was staring down at Rose Quartz, ready not to trust her. She ran down to ask what she was doing. Rose Quartz turned to see Blue Diamond running towards her. She ran the opposite direction, to the Warp Pad. She grabbed Lapis` hand. She had to take Lapis with her.  
"Pearl, get the army ready! We need to fight, NOW!" Rose Quartz yelled to Pearl.  
"Yes ma`am!" Pearl yelled back.  
Rose Quartz stepped on the Warp Pad with Lapis Lazuli. She started it up to send her to the Galaxy Warp, where then she would escape Blue Diamond`s clutches.  
Once she got to the Galaxy Warp, she realized she couldn`t leave her friends to fight Blue Diamond`s army alone. But first, she would have to get rid of Lapis Lazuli.  
"I have to do this. I hope you`ll understand." Rose Quartz said.  
"What do you mean?" Lapis asked.  
"I...I have to destroy you..." Rose Quartz told her back.

 **This just got good! Ready for the last chapter? I bet you are! Please review!**

 **StevenU**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter! After this the story is done! No more!**

"Why?" Lapis Lazuli screeched.  
"Your power is too great! You could easily become corrupted! Or, betray us."  
"I would never do that!"  
"I...I just don`t know! Please, please understand!"  
Then, Rose Quartz got out her sword and charged at Lapis Lazuli. Lapis summand her wings and avoid that fatal blow.  
"Lapis! Just let me do this! Prove your loyal to this team! If you do this, this is the best thing you can do for this team!" Rose told her.  
"But, I could do more!" Lapis Lazuli told her.  
Finally, Rose Quartz stabbed her sword in Lapis Lazuli. Lapis went into her Gem. Rose Quartz grabbed her Gem and saw it had a big crack in it. She knew this was all her fault. She knew that Lapis Lazuli`s fate was her fault. She knew she had to make sure Lapis Lazuli couldn`t come back. She made a mirror. She placed Lapis Lazuli`s Gem in it. Then, she turned back to go to the battlefield.  
She saw the fight going on. She found Pearl.  
"Pearl! Take this mirror and keep it safe!" Rose Quartz told her.

 **All finished! Please review for more! First completed story! Yay!**

 **StevenU**


End file.
